Nieładnie jest się spóźniać
by nopantshulk
Summary: Wyzwanie od współlokatorki. Chciała ulewę i spóźnianie się. Dorzuciłam troszkę Avengerów i.. wyszło coś takiego :) Miłego czytania!


Była spóźniona. I to jak. Nie wiedziała, jak to się stało. Wszystko jak zawsze miała zaplanowane co do minuty, ale.. no właśnie. Środa. Kryzys dnia trzeciego i te sprawy. Nie, nie było dla niej wytłumaczenia. Po prostu nie. Nie dzisiaj, nie teraz. Modliła się w duchu o cudowne zagięcie czasoprzestrzeni, ale może to po prostu nie był jej szczęśliwy dzień. Wszystko, czego potrzebowała nagle pochowało się po kątach, poupychało w najdalsze części szuflad, chyba tylko po to, żeby niczego nie znalazła... _na czas. _

-Szlag!- sapnęła, gdy wsadziła sobie tusz do rzęs prosto do oka. Odruchowo potarła gałkę oczną, znacząc policzek przepiękną czarną smugą. Westchnęła głośno, starając się uspokoić (co skutecznie utrudniał jej wiszący za plecami zegar, w lustrze widziała jak wskazówki nieuchronnie zbliżają się do godziny 8). Posłała swojemu odbiciu pełne politowania spojrzenie. Rozmazany makijaż idealnie komponował się z rozczochranymi, krótkimi ciemnymi włosami i niekompletnym strojem- miała na sobie ciemne jeansy (element do pracy) i górę od piżamy w łosie.

-_Tu twoje ulubione radio. Jest już za dwadzieścia ósma...!- _z kuchni dobiegł ją zdecydowanie-za-bardzo-optymistyczny głos spikera.

-CHOLERA!- wypadła z łazienki, jedną ręką ścierając smugę z policzka, drugą sięgając po kubek z kawą. Za gorącą.- Pfff!- wypluła parujący płyn prosto na bogu ducha winne łosie. -Cudownie!- sarknęła, szybko ściągając piżamę i zastępując ją zieloną bluzką (jedyną w miarę czystą i wyprasowaną). Wsuwając stopy w trampki, zrobiła sobie prowizoryczną kreskę na oczach, przeczesała włosy dłonią, starając się nadać im jakiś schludny wygląd (z miernym rezultatem) i wybiegła z mieszkania. Zbiegała po dwa stopnie i już, już widziała wyjście z kamienicy...

-Materiały!- przypomniała sobie z przerażeniem. Zawróciła na pięcie, wspinając się z powrotem na swój poziom. Gdy zdyszana dopadła drzwi swojego mieszkania, obiecała sobie (po raz setny tego miesiąca), że w końcu zapisze się na _jakieś_ ćwiczenia, czy coś, bo jeszcze trochę i to piąte piętro przyprawi ją o zawał. Wpadła jak burza na korytarz mieszkania, w panice rozglądając się za teczką. Oczywiście, nigdzie jej nie było. Warknęła zła, kopiąc leżącą na podłodze stertę brudnych ubrań (do wyprania... _kiedyś_), z której z oburzonym miauknięciem uciekł jej rudy kot, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem.

-Wybacz, stary.- mruknęła, ze zdenerwowania przeczesując włosy. _Szlag, szlag, szlag. _Obróciła się wokół własnej osi i teczka się znalazła. Stała sobie niewinnie oparta o ścianę. Na widoku.- Pieprzona złośliwość rzeczy martwych.- warknęła, łapiąc za rączkę i wychodząc z mieszkania, z uczuciem ulgi... które nie trwało długo.

Kobieta przystanęła w progu budynku, wpatrując się w niedowierzaniem w niebo. Nad Nowym Jorkiem wisiały ciężkie, ołowiane chmury, przykrywające czubki wieżowców. I mogły sobie być, nie przeszkadzało jej to szczególnie, gdyby nie jeden drobny szczegół- LAŁO. Nagle przestało się jej tak strasznie spieszyć do pracy, na myśl, że ma wyjść prosto pod te strugi deszczu.. Zaciskała dłoń na teczce, niezdecydowana. Nie miała daleko do pracy i stać ją było na takie burżujstwo jak taksówka ale... większość nowojorczyków wybrała tę formę transportu i rząd żółtych samochodów stworzył malowniczy i głośny korek, gdy każdy z kierowców nerwowo naciskał klakson, nie wiadomo czy na innych, czy na pomstę do nieba. Z metra uciekali ludzie, woda bezlitośnie wdzierała się do tunelów podziemnej kolejki. _Pięknie, _pomyślała, _miesiąc temu przeżyliśmy inwazję kosmitów, teraz czas na apokaliptyczną powódź. _Na początku była zła, że nie wzięła parasola, ale widząc z jaką łatwością wiatr pomiata nielicznymi posiadaczami ochrony przed deszczem, uświadomiła sobie, że niewiele by jej to dało. Mogła sobie załatwić to chorobowe, zawinąć się w koc i spać. Albo wykpić się imieninami babci, spotkaniem towarzystwa hafciarek, czymkolwiek, byle nie musieć wychodzić _na to. _Westchnęła, unosząc tekturową teczkę nad głowę. Niech raz do czegoś przydadzą się problemy czytelników i ich pieprzone listy. Wybiegła na ulicę i już po sekundzie była przemoczona do suchej nitki. Jeansy stały się nagle obrzydliwie ciężkie, a mokra bluzka przylegała do ciała, krępując ruchy. _Dobrze, że ubrałam ciemny stanik, _przemknęło jej przez myśl, choć i tak ta niewielka część męskiej populacji Nowego Jorku, która wyległa tego dnia na ulice, zajęta była ucieczką przed ulewą,a nie podziwianiem jej falującego biustu. Woda chlupała w trampkach, gdy biegła chodnikiem, starając się omijać kałuże, które powiększały się z każdą minutą. Atak na Nowy Jork miał też swoje plusy -zburzenie kilku starych kamienic znacznie skróciło jej drogę do pracy, która przez ulewę i tak wydawała się zdecydowanie za długa. Przebiegła przez podwórko, ubłacając sobie nogawki aż do kolan. Przestało już ją to obchodzić. Chciała po prostu dotrzeć do redakcji, pokazać naczelnemu, _że nieważne od okoliczności jest __PUNKTUALNIE__, _i wysuszyć się w pracowniczej łazience. Osiągalne. A przynajmniej takie się wydawało. Wbiegła na pasy, zdeterminowana, by zagiąć czasoprzestrzeń i zdążyć na czas, gdy rozległ się gwałtowny pisk opon i czarne Infiniti zatrzymało się tuż przed jej stopami.

-ZWARIOWAŁEŚ!?- ryknęła, gwałtownie wymachując teczką w powietrzu, przez przyciemnioną szybę próbując dojrzeć kierowcę.- KTO ŚLEPEMU DAŁ PRAWO JAZDY, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?!

Z samochodu wysiadł postawny mężczyzna, w ciemnym swetrze i czarnej skórze. Nie zwracał uwagi na rzęsisty deszcz z furią atakujący jego blond włosy, z zaniepokojeniem przyglądając się kobiecie.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zawołał, starając się przekrzyczeć szum ulewy.

-WSZYSTKO W PORZĄDKU?! ŻARTUJESZ?!- miała dość dzisiejszego dnia i żadnych skrupułów, by właśnie na nim wyładować swój gniew i frustrację.- PRAWIE MNIE ZABIŁEŚ! GDZIE TY MASZ OCZY?! DO OKULISTY!

Mężczyzna, teraz już przemoknięty, uśmiechnął się jakby rozbawiony.

-Przepraszam!- odkrzyknął, pochylając się lekko. Gdyby tylko okoliczności były inne, kobieta na pewno przemknęłaby wzrokiem po jego umięśnionej klatce piersiowej, rysującej się teraz wyraźnie pod przemoczonym swetrem. Zdecydowanie wpasowywał się w jej typ, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Prychnięciem zbyła jego przeprosiny i pobiegła dalej, nie odwracając się ani razu.

Hawkeye wsiadł do samochodu, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Spojrzał na pasażerkę- Natasha przyglądała mu się rozbawiona.

-To co? Jedziemy do okulisty?- zapytała.

Wyszczerzył się, odpalając silnik.

-Może innym razem. Mamy inne zadanie.

-Właśnie, Legolasie.- z tylnego siedzenia odezwał się do nich Tony Stark.- Nie zgadzałbym się na tę całą szopkę, gdybym wiedział, że się spóźnię.- nadąsał się miliarder.- Panno Rushman, potrącę to z pani pensji.- zwrócił się do Natashy.

Czarna Wdowa posłała mu swoje najbardziej jadowite spojrzenie.

-To też nie leży w pana gestii, panie Stark.

-W takim razie zwrócę się do jednookiego Fury'ego o zmianę asystentki.- Tony celowo przeciągał strunę, i tak już poszedł S.H.I.E.L.D. na rękę zgadzając się udzielić wywiadu poza Stark Tower, by Avengerzy stali się bardziej... _ludzcy. _Uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony samą ideą- Thor, Hulk, Cap ludzcy? No ale cóż.. słowo się rzekło.

oooooooooo

Przemoczona kobieta wpadła do redakcji, od progu wpadając na samego naczelnego. Mężczyzna (całkowicie suchy) spojrzał na nią surowo znad oprawek okularów, pukając w tarczę zegarka. _Pięć po ósmej. _

-Spóźniona.- stwierdził.

-Panie redaktorze ja...- zająknęła się.

-Nie teraz. Pan Stark właśnie przyjechał.- poprawił krawat. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że wszyscy w biurze są wyjątkowo elegancko ubrani i... _susi. _Oprócz niej. Naczelny też to zauważył. Otaksował ją wzrokiem, zatrzymując spojrzenie na obłoconych nogawkach.- Idź do swojego boksu i _nie rzucaj się w oczy. _Po wszystkim, czeka nas poważna rozmowa.

-Tak jest, panie redaktorze..- wymamrotała zakłopotana, spuszczając głowę. _Trzeba było wziąć to chorobowe.. _przyciskając teczkę mocno do piersi, wpatrując się w redakcyjną wykładzinę, szybko szła na swoje miejsce, starając się wszystkim usunąć z oczu. Nie zarejestrowała zderzenia z męskim torsem, dopiero mocny uścisk na ramionach i rozbawione parsknięcie, otrzeźwiło ją trochę. Uniosła głowę i zamarła z półotwartymi ustami.

-Chyba do tego okulisty wybierzemy się razem.- kierowca samochodu, który _o mało co jej nie zabił, _całkiem nieformalnie puścił jej oczko.


End file.
